dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Stamina
Stamina is a primary numerical Stat that represents a character or creature's ability to exhert themselves. Stamina is consumed when running, carrying or grappling objects or things; when blocking with a shield; and when using physical skills, and spells. Running out of stamina causes exhaustion, causing vulnerability. Overview Certain actions such as sprinting, carrying objects, skill usage, climbing creatures or grappling enemies will consume Stamina, which regenerates once these actions cease. Stamina regeneration is delayed while blocking; the use of Core Skills and Perfect Blocking expends no stamina, but may prevent stamina regeneration, such as when levitating. Effects can be cumulative; e.g., carrying an object and walking uses stamina at double the rate of simply holding an object. Character Weight and Encumbrance are major factors in the use and regeneration of stamina. The amount of time a character can run roughly doubles from lightly encumbered to overencumbered, whilst stamina regeneration increases as encumbrance decreases (+30% from overencumbered to very light encumbrance). However stamina use for carrying and walking with objects is practically unchanged. Stamina consumed by skills in unaffected by level of encumbrance. The active Vocation has no effect on the rate of stamina use such as when running or climbing, or the rate of recovery - an exception is a Strider's stamina drain when climbing - which is uniquely low. Stamina growth (see Stat Growths) with level is highest, in order, when leveling as Ranger, Assassin, Strider - with Mystic Knight, Fighter and Magick Archer having average growth and Sorcerer, Warrior and Mage accumulating below average growth. Above level 100 Fighter and Mystic Knight stamina growth becomes poor, whilst Mage's improves, and Warrior's becomes good. In safe areas such as Cassardis, Gran Soren, The Encampment, and The Ancient Quarry and The Shadow Fort (once free of monsters), running drains no Stamina. Exhaustion Running out of stamina causes exhaustion, resulting in the character panting, stopping and catching their breath for a few seconds whilst their stamina recovers. Exhausted characters are not able to move or attack for this short time window. If pawns are nearby they will come to an exhausted Arisen's aid, speeding recovery. The augment Grit also reduces recovery time. Aiding their Arisen will affect the Main Pawn's inclinations. A few specialities completely drain stamina - these include all Great Gamble type bowshots, Holy Furor class spells, and being hit when wielding a fully charged Caged Fury archistaff, or Force Hatchet sword. Blocking with shields fails when stamina is exhausted, or when a sufficiently powerful individual attack is received. Augments and Equipment Some Augments increase the total amount of stamina, or have other beneficial effects. A few items of equipment increase stamina, including the Shoulder Cape (+30), and various rings obtained from Bitterblack Isle - the Virtuoso Ring (up to +90), Preceptor Ring (up to +300), and Master Ring (up to +500); and the Savior Ring (health and stamina by +500). The Magnanimous Cloak restores some stamina and health to other party members as the wearer heals themselves with respective curatives. Armor pieces purified from Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 with special enhancements and the Trophy Bracers may restore stamina as foes are killed. The Stamina Hammer warhammer negates skill stamina use, whilst wielding the longsword Iraklis increases all stamina consumption by a half. Notes *Certain dried harspuds can cause Maximum Stamina Boosted, an Invigoration that temporarily increases stamina by up to 1000. *The Arisen's stamina use is increased in Hard Mode. *Usually represented in game as an orange bar. *Though the maximum value of stamina is shown in inventory, status, and equipment menus there is no indication of the actual current numerical value of stamina - thus any estimations of stamina use must use the length of the bar as a guide. *May be abbreviated to STA or Sta. *Stamina drain is used to bar low level characters from using higher level weapons - when equipping a weapon with Weapon Level Requirement above Character Level stamina use is increased, stamina recovery reduced, and even core skill use drains stamina. *Characters with higher Character Weight start (at lvl.1) with slightly more stamina. **If Character Weight is changed mid-game via the Character Editor to a different weight class then the base Stamina will be altered also. *Maximum core stamina at lvl.200 is 4965 (with medium Character Weight). This is achieved by leveling as a Strider from 1-10, Ranger from 11-100, and either Strider, Warrior, Ranger, or Assassin from 101-200. *Minimum core stamina at lvl.200 is 2120 (with medium Character Weight). This is achieved by leveling as a Fighter or Mage from 1-10, Mage or Warrior from 11-100, and Fighter or Mystic Knight from 101-200. *Pawns don't use stamina for running. Category:Stats Category:Concepts *